Traditionally, a wireless charging arrangement may use alternating magnetic fields to transfer power between a transmitter and a receiver by inducing current in the receiver. The induced current may be received by the receiver to operate a device (e.g., a mobile device) or to charge a battery, or both. However, the magnetic fields may induce currents in nearby conductive objects such as metal based objects. The result may be a reduced efficiency for the arrangement and may cause the nearby conductive objects to heat up as a result of the induced currents. As an example, an inductive charger may be configure to wirelessly charge a laptop while the inductive charger is placed within 5 feet of the laptop. As the inductive charger is wirelessly charging the laptop, a metal cup may also be within five feet of the inductive charger such that the metal cup draws charge from the inductive charger and heats up.